


Family Dinner

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Series: The "Meat Haze" Project [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This didn’t go anything like she had planned. She just wanted to talk to him. He’d be locked away in his room for so long that she was concerned for his health. He was supposed to just have a calm conversation with her and then eventually, reluctantly, agree to go out and make some friends. Or at least come out and visit her more often. She had missed her big brother for a while...</p>
<p>The first part of the "Meat Haze Project", a series of fics with a focus on cannibalism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke from a Skype chat, I threw the idea out, asking "do I need to make this a fanfic?" and everyone was like "yes, do it" so I did it and now it's going to be a whole series. Amazing.
> 
> This series has the dumbest title but I don't care.
> 
> Also I wrote this like, a month ago but it finally was beta read and now I'm posting it.
> 
> Expect the second part of this soonish.

This didn't go anything like she had planned.

 

She just wanted to talk to him. He’d be locked away in his room for so long that she was concerned for his health. He was supposed to just have a calm conversation with her and then eventually, reluctantly, agree to go out and make some friends. Or at least come out and visit her more often. She had missed her big brother for a while.

 

She stood before the oven, pulling out a nice roast. It wasn't that big, but it was enough for this meal. Momo Kisaragi was preparing dinner for herself now. A nice family dinner. A nice healthy meal with some meat, potatoes, and maybe some cola on the side for old time’s sake. She knew how much her brother loved soda. “I’m sure this will be delicious, I seasoned it just special for you, Onii-chan.”

 

She brought the pan to the table, taking out a carving knife. She sliced it, the meet showing a little pink in the middle. Just the way she liked it. She was sure her brother would appreciate it too. “You’ve gotten so slim and scrawny, Onii-chan. You really did need to get out of that room more often. It was becoming an absolute dump in there. I’ll make sure to help you clean it up!” She smiled, putting a piece of the roast on a plate, placing it across the table from her, and then taking a piece for herself. “Home cooking like Mom used to make, right, Onii-chan?” She chuckled to herself, her voice beginning to waver.

 

She made a quick thank you for the food before picking up her knife and fork. “It’s nice to have you for dinner, Onii-chan.” She smiled, sniffling a little. “I wish we could do this more often, but this will probably be one of the last times we can. I am very busy, you know. Haha…” She cut the meat, lifting a small piece to her mouth. She took a bite. “This is delicious, isn't it Onii-chan?” She placed her knife and fork down and picked up the bottle of soda that was nearby. “A toast?” Her brother’s phone started vibrating, making loud noises that interrupted the meal, so she quickly took it and shut it off, tucking it away in her pocket. “Ah ah ah! No calls during dinner!”

 

“You always had a thing for your technology, didn’t you--?” The phone vibrated again. “Ahahah, it’s rude to interrupt.” She silenced it again. She laughed a little as she slid the phone under the table.

 

She finished her dinner and took a long swig from the soda bottle near her, nearly spitting it out, but swallowing. “Onii-chan, you let your soda go flat. That’s no good…” She frowned. “Guess I have to clean up that part of the mess too then. You always make such a mess…” She picked up her plate, and walked over to the sink, beginning to wash it. “I know we won’t be able to spend much time together, but at least I can always carry a bit of you inside me.” She started tearing up. “Well, guess I better clean up the mess you made.” She walked out into the bedroom of the apartment, where Shintaro had his computer, and walked to the desk, picking up the half-drunk bottle of soda by the keyboard, placing it in a recycle bag, only to accidentally kick something.

 

“I guess I should watch where I’m going, huh, Onii-chan?” She chuckled, tears beginning to trickle down her face. She bent down, looking longingly at her brother’s corpse sitting a few feet away from the computer desk, his neck slashed with scissors, Momo herself holding the scissors in her hoodie pocket. A chunk of flesh had been carefully carved out of his chest. It was still warm.

 

The phone in her pocket started to vibrate again, so she quickly shut it off once more. “I’m sorry, Ene, but your master isn't available at this number….”

 

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She had gone over to her brother’s place to convince him to come outside and be more social. But they had a fight. Shintaro was unwilling to leave his apartment still. He’d made her mad, and the scissors were just sitting there on the table. She’d get him outside… one way or another. She didn't really want to do this, after all, he was her brother, but he wouldn’t listen, and now it was too late. And she was hungry...

 

“I hope Danchou doesn't mind me wanting to take over cooking for a bit. I’m sure they’ll all love my cooking. I can try the steak on rice with some mixed veggies with a _red_ sauce. I always love trying new recipes with this. They’ll get to try it, and it’s all thanks to you, Onii-chan…” She wiped up a tiny bit of the blood that was drying at his neck. “I’d be a shame if any of this went to waste.” She licked the blood-stained finger, and then pulled out a knife. When she was done, no one would know he was ever here...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to PaleInc on Tumblr for beta reading this fic. It really helped.


End file.
